Scorchstar's Battle
by The Striking Storms
Summary: When Scorchpaw and Rosepaw are training, two mysterious cats attack them and ask to join their clan. Apparently, they are from Faith, a brutal rouge group led by Roxy, a rouge who has been terrorizing the clans. Who are these two mysterious rouges? Is Roxy teamed up with the Dark Forest? Will the four cats from the prophecy save the clans from extinction?
1. New Cats?

_When Scorchpaw and Rosepaw are training, two mysterious cats attack them and ask to join their clan. Apparently, they are from Faith, a brutal rouge group led by Roxy, a rouge who has been terrorizing the clans. Who are these two mysterious rouges? Is Roxy teamed up with the Dark Forest? Will the four cats from the prophecy save the clans from extinction?_

 **Alligences:**

 _DawnClan:_

 **Leader:** Stonestar- A dark grey tom (Green)

 **Deputy:** Lilacstream- A light brown she-cat with white chest and paws (Blue)

 **Medicine Cat:** Barkstripe- A dark brown tabby (Green)

 **Warriors:**

Braveheart- A black tom with a white chest (Amber)

Alderfield- A copper she-cat (Blue)

Littleclaw- A small white and black she-cat (Hazel)

 _Apprentice: Rosepaw_

Fishleap- A blue-grey tom with grey paws (Grey)

Shadebird- A black she-cat with grey and gold splotches (Green)

 _Apprentice: Scorchpaw_

Duskstrike- A large brown tom with black stripes (Green)

Deerfur- A light amber she-cat with honey colored patches (Blue)

Swanfeather- A pure white she-cat (Green)

 **Apprentices:**

Scorchpaw- A dark russet tom with faint black tabby markings and black paws (Hazel)

Rosepaw- A cute rosy-brown she-cat with white paws (Blue)

 **Queens:**

Brightshine- A pale yellow she-cat with cream paws (Blue)

Mate: Duskstrike

Kit/s: Goldenkit- A light golden she-cat with white paws (Green) and Lakekit- A dark brown tom with black paws (Blue)

 **Elders:**

None.

 _WinterClan:_

 **Leader:** Mistystar- A light blue-grey she-cat with grey stripes (Green)

 **Deputy:** Cavefur- A dark grey tom with black tufted ears (Navy)

 **Medicine Cat:** Moonlight- A silver she-cat with white tabby marks (Blue)

 **Warriors:**

Horsepelt- A rusty brown tom with white paws (Amber)

Rushtail- A wiry light grey she-cat with off-white paws (Green)

 _Apprentice: Whitepaw_

Greysleet- A grey long-haired tom (Blue)

Riverstep- A rusty silver she-cat with grey paws (Green)

Snakefur- A brown tabby tom (Blue)

Gorsefang- A grey and brown tom (Navy)

Heronswipe- A giant, muscular white tom with blazing eyes (Gold)

 **Apprentices:**

Whitepaw- A burly white tom (Green)

 **Queens:**

None.

 **Elders:**

Cloudwhisper- An old, white, and deaf she-cat (Blue)

 _ThornClan:_

 **Leader:** Strikestar- A lithe black she-cat with white, silver, and grey speckles (Icy Blue)

 _Apprentice- Nightpaw_

 **Deputy:** Shadowblaze- A black tom with white paws (Blue)

 **Medicine Cat:** Whisperflower- A light grey she-cat with silver stripes (Green)

 **Warriors:**

Falconstripes: A brown tom with black, white, and grey stripes (Green)

Birdshimmer- A brown, white, and black splotched she-cat (Green)

Sunstream- A light gold she-cat with white chest and belly (Blue)

Thistle- A brown and white tom (Amber)

Rabbitfern- A grey she-cat with black splotches (Blue)

 _Apprentice: Redpaw_

Shiverstorm- A dark grey tom with white patches (Grey)

 **Apprentices:**

Nightpaw- A black tom with grey paws and stripes (Green)

Redpaw- A dark red she-cat with white paws (Amber)

 **Queens:**

Cougarshard- A light brown she-cat with darker brown tabby stripes (Amber)

Mate: Thistle

Kit/s: Brownkit- A light honey-colored she-cat with white paws (Gold)

 **Elders:**

Firefoot- A blind orange tom (Green)

 _Faith:_

 **Rank 1:**

Roxy- A rosy silver she-cat with half a tail (Blue)

 _Protector:_ Cheetah- A black spotted yellow she-cat (Green)

 **Rank 2's:**

Silver- A lithe dark silver she-cat with black stripes (Striking Blue)

 _Protector/Friend:_ Pebble- A fluffy light grey she-cat with a white chest (Pale Green)

 **Rank 3's:**

Hawk- A brown tom with black splotches and white chest (Blazing Gold)

Slither- A light brown tabby she-cat (Green)

Fox- A russet tom with black ears and white paws (Brown)

Crow- A black tom with grey ear tips (Dark Blue)

Fierce- A amber she-cat with brown patches (Blue)

 **Rank 4's:**

Shallow- A grey she-cat with darker grey stripes (Blue)

Pool- A bluish-grey tom (Green)

Dark- A black tom (Amber)

Hiss- A grey tom with one blind eye (Green)

 **Rank 5's and below:**

Scratch- A skinny grey tom (Green)

Speckle- A yellow grey-spotted she-cat (Brown)

Amber- A ragged brown she-cat (Brown)

 _Kits:_ Skittle- A small reddish-brown she-cat (Green)

Lucy- A furry grey she-cat with brown patches (Brown)

Lockness- A vicious grey and black spotted tom with slightly hooked teeth (Black)

 **Chapter One: The Gathering**

I raced around camp, accidentally knocking over Littleclaw. She hissed. "Calm down. I know this is your first time, but it does't mean run around knocking cats over!"

I meowed nervously. "Sorry Littleclaw, but this is my FIRST gathering. And the legendary leaders and warriors will be there! Strikestar, Mistystar, Shadowblaze, and Gorsefang!"

The small black and white warrior sighed. "Well, if you are so excited, than you must know that we are leaving. Stonestar is calling out who is going again."

I nodded and raced over to Rosepaw. "Are you going to the gathering?"

She purred. "Yes I am, are you?"

I nodded, nervously twitching my tail. "Yep! I'm so excited to see the legendary cats!"

Rosepaw purred. "Yes, yes, me too."

Stonestar yowled and I turned back to face the leader. "I, Lilacstream, Barkstripe, Alderfield, Bravenight, Scorchpaw, and Rosepaw shall be going to the Gathering. Come, we move out now."

The giant grey tom leaped down and whisked out the camp entrance, Lilacstream behind him.

I pelted after them, Rosepaw running beside me. We leaped over fallen trees and streams, following the leader and deputy. Finally, we reached a small hill. Several unfamiliar scents wafted out from the hollow. I sniffed and recoiled. "Is that ThornClan and WinterClan?"

Alderfield padded up beside me. "Yes, that is." She started mumbling to herself. "I hope Gorsefang is here…" She walked off to join Stonestar and Lilacstream.

The grey tom lifted his tail and everyone fell quiet. Then his tail fell and we rushed into the hollow. So may cats were milling around, sharing tongues and talking. I saw a massive dark grey tom with black ears pad past me. I looked up, gaping. The tom looked down at me with cold navy eyes. "Oh, so you must be DawnClan."

I nodded, silent.

He nodded and stalked off, joining two other cats at the base of a giant tree with long, thick branches. Lilacstream and black tom with white paws were each sitting on a thick root. I gasped and nudged Rosepaw. "Look! It's Shadowblaze!"

The rosy-brown she-cat nodded, eyes lighting up with excitement. "It is! Wow, do you think Strikestar is here too?"

"Yes I am Rosepaw, Scorchpaw."

I spun around to see a lithe black she-cat with grey, white, and silver speckles. Her icy blue eyes stared down at me. I squeaked. "S-Strikestar?"

Strikestar purred and sat down. "Yes, that's me. Have you met Shadowblaze yet? He's my brother."

I nodded. "We saw him, but haven't had a chance to meet him."

She purred. "Would you like to meet Gorsefang, Mistystar, and Shadowblaze?"

I nodded vigorously. "Yes, yes! D-Do you want to meet our mentors?"

Strikestar purred. "Of course. But hurry, the Gathering will start soon."

I nodded and raced off, leaving Rosepaw with the leader. Soon, I found Littleclaw and Shadebird. "Um, Strikestar wants to meet you."

The she-cats exchanged looks. "Alright." I led them through the swarms of cats and saw three other cats with Strikestar. One was a large light blue-grey she cat with grey stripes, and was sitting with a brown tom with grey tabby stripes. A bigger white and black tom sat beside Strikestar. I raced up to her. "Here are our mentors, Littleclaw and Shadebird."

The named cats walked up.

"Hello sister." Strikestar's eyes widened when Littleclaw said that. "F-Fence?"

Littleclaw nodded. "I joined the clans. Sorry I haven't came to the Gatherings. I've been…busy."

Strikestar purred and rubbed her muzzle against the white and black she-cat. "Did you see Moon? She's Moonlight now."

My mentor nodded. "Yes, Barkstripe told me. I see Shadowblaze is your deputy?"

The tom stepped forward. "Hello sis."

Littleclaw gave a curt nod. "Brother."

I tilted my head and whispered in Rosepaw's ear. "What's with them?"

The rosy brown she-cat shrugged. "I dunno."

Mistystar shoved her way in between Shadowblaze and Littleclaw. "Come on, let's start the Gathering."

She ran up to the tree and climbed up onto a large branch that was bathed in moonlight.

Strikestar followed her, then Stonestar. The black speckled leader sat on a branch that was in the shade, only her eyes shone in the darkness, giving her a demon-like look. Stonestar sat on a branch sticking far out into the clearing. "I will start. My clan's prey is running fine and we have two new apprentices, Scorchpaw and Rosepaw."

I puffed out my chest as the cats cheered. I saw Strikestar yowling too.

Next Mistystar stepped out. "Our clan is doing fine, we have a new apprentice, Whitepaw, and we have a new warrior, Rushtail!"

We cheered but I couldn't see the cats.

Finally, Strikestar stepped forward. "Our clan is strong as ever, we have a new kit, Brownkit, and I am expecting Falconstripes's kits!"

We purred, along with yowling for the tom. I spotted Falconstripes and was struck with a strange sense of familiarity. The giant brown tom with grey, black, and white stripes puffed out his chest, eyes shining.

I shook my head and Mistystar yowled. "Gathering is over. You may share tongues, since that was rather brief."

She leaped down and the other leaders and deputies joined her.

I spotted some other apprentices and rushed over. A burly white tom with green eyes immediately locked his eyes on Rosepaw. "Hello, I'm Whitepaw. Are you Rosepaw and Scorchpaw?"

We nodded and another tom strode up. "Hi." His black fur shone and the grey stripes and paws shimmered. "I'm Shadowblaze's son."

I gasped and the black and grey apprentice got a smug look on his face. "I also have Strikestar as my mentor." He boasted, winking at Rosepaw. "And Strikestar is a beautiful she-cat, like this one here."

Rosepaw rolled her eyes. "Sorry, but I'm taken."

I tilted my head and another apprentice, a dark red she-cat with white paws, rolled her eyes. "Yeah right. Who would want a cat like you. Oh, hey hottie." She looked at me and purred. "So, you must be Scorchpaw. I'm Redpaw."

I nodded, stiff. "Hi. Who's clan are you in?"

Redpaw sat down next to me. "ThornClan. Nightpaw here is my brother."

I gasped. "So, you're also a kit of Shadowblaze?"

She shook her head. "No, no. I was found out in the snow. Shadowblaze's now-dead mate had adopted me. Later, when I became an apprentice, we were doing fighting practice when a fox burst through and tried to kill me. She leaped in the way and took the killing bite. Strikestar and Shadowblaze ran it off. Sunstream stayed back and tried to help Vinewillow, but she was already dead."

I nodded, and Rosepaw scooted closer. "Um, may I talk to you Scorchpaw, for a minute?"  
I nodded. "Uh, sure. I'll be back Redpaw."

I followed the dusty she-cat until we reach a hollowed out tree-trunk. She spun around and hissed. "I don't like Redpaw! She seems like she…owns you."

I bunched up my fur. "Well, she doesn't own me! No cat does!"

Rosepaw sighed and sat down. "I know, and I'm sorry. But, I-I don't want to hurt you, because I-"

"Come on Rosepaw and Scorchpaw, we're leaving."

I looked up to see Lilacstream standing up there with a stern look on her face. "We've been looking for you two."

I cringed. "Sorry Lilacstream."

She huffed and started walking away. "You better be. Hurry up."

I raced after her, Rosepaw meekly following behind.

When we reached camp, I immediately ran into he apprentice's den. Suddenly, two balls of fur leaped on me, growling. I purred and got back up, stomping around. "Argh! I'm an old hungry badger, and I'm going to eat you up!"

The kits squealed and fell of. I purred as the kits rolled around on the floor, gasping. "Hello Lakekit and Goldenkit."

The black and brown tom smiled "We're becoming apprentices next moon!"

Goldenkit sprang up, gold and white fur fluffed up. "Yeah! You are going to be a warrior soon, so I want you as my mentor!"

I purred. "I don't think I will be a warrior then. Plus, why me, there are so many other warriors!"

Lakekit frowned. "But I want you!"

Brightshine ran in, frantic. "Oh, there you are my sweet darlings! Why did you run off like that!"

I sighed. "Sorry Brightshine, they were just talking to me. I didn't know that you were looking for them."

The yellow queen purred. "It's alright Scorchpaw. If they're with you, they'll be safe." She herded the kits out of the den. I heard her reprimanding Lakekit and Goldenkit. "Kits, please don't bother the apprentices. They must be so tired after the Gathering."

Their squeals faded away as I sank into my nest. Before my eyes closed, Rosepaw slipped into the den, smelling strongly of ferns and garlic. She settled into her nest beside me and turned her back.

The next day we had battle training. My mentor, Littleclaw, and Rosepaw and her mentor, Shadebird, woke us up early and brought us to the sandy hollow.

The grey, black, and gold warrior stepped forward. "Today we are learning the hook-and-swipe."

I bounced up and down. "Yay!"

Rosepaw just nodded, looking a little tired. "Okay." She yawned.

I nudged her. "Hey, where were you last night?"

The rosy-brown she-cat purred. "Oh, just taking a walk."

I cocked my head and stared at her. "Oh really. Well, why did you rub yourself in a patch of garlic and ferns just because you went on a _walk?_ "

Shadebird cleared her throat, eyes shining. "Whatever you are talking about, is it more important than protecting your clan from danger?"

I meekly flattened my ears and turned back to her. "Sorry. It won't happen again."

The splotched she-cat growled. "It better not. Now, Littleclaw, let's demonstrate the hook-and-swipe."

My mentor nodded and crouched in a fighting position. "Mangy old ThornClan cat!"

Shadebird narrowed her eyes. "Scrawny WinterClan cat."

Littleclaw leaped at her and Shadebird pivoted to the side, and flipped Littleclaw onto her belly as she went past. Rosepaw's mentor jumped on Littleclaw, pinning her to the ground with one paw on her neck and another on her belly. Shadebird lightly jumped off and Littleclaw scrambled to her feet, black and white patched fur coated in dust. She shook herself and flicked her tail at me. "Alright, you two try."

I padded into the clearing and got in a fighting stance, Rosepaw doing the same. I hissed. "Fox! Get away from my clan!"

Rosepaw winked at me. "Well, little kit, I need food, and you look tasty!" She leaped at me and I admired the strength in her shoulders. As she came past, I dug my paw under her side and flipped her. But, as I flipped her, Rosepaw did something unexpected. She kept turning and landed on her paws, meeting me in the air, balancing on her hind paws, and using her tail for balance. She knocked me over and pounced, paw on my neck.

Shadebird ran up, eyes wide. "Wow! Rosepaw, where did you learn to do that!"

She huffed and flashed a contempt look at me. "Oh, just lots of practice I suppose."

Littleclaw padded up too. "It's alright Scorchpaw. That was unexpected, and doesn't normally happen in battle. Your hook was good, just make sure to pounce quicker and get fully balanced so you will not fall."

I nodded, fur still bushed up in agitation and anger. "Okay, I will."

Rosepaw's mentor padded over to us. "You and Rosepaw will practice alone. After you have perfected the move, go hunt."

I nodded and the mentors left. I turned to Rosepaw and saw she was already smirking, in a fighting crouch. "Let's see if you can deflect this." She swiped a paw at me and I sprang to the side, hissing. "We're supposed to be doing the hook-and-swipe, remember?"

The rosy-brown apprentice nodded. "I know. You're already perfect, it's just I practice at night. That is why I went on a walk, to practice."

I nodded. "Okay. Sorry for being so suspicious."

Rosepaw purred. "It's okay. And, I need to tell you something, something you must not tell _anyone._ "

I nodded and twitched my tail. "Okay. Go ahead."

She lowered her head. "I-I've also been meeting up with Whitepaw at night."

I sprang to my paws and hissed. "What! Why!"

She lowered herself to the ground, growling. "I'm sorry, there just wasn't a time to tell you."

Suddenly, two shapes hurtled out of the bushes and sprang on us, thorn-sharp claws digging into my neck and shoulders. I hissed and writhed, trying to loosen the powerful grip, but the cat stayed firm. I heard Rosepaw doing the same. "Scorchpaw, help!"

The cat holding me down, a silver she-cat with black stripes and paws and striking blue eyes, hissed. "Shut up." She turned back to me. "Who are you? Are you from the clans? My protector, Pebble, and I wish to join the clans."

I nodded, and she sheathed her claws, stepping away, warily keeping her distance. I sprang to my feet and saw another cat, this time a fluffy light grey she-cat with a white chest and pale green eyes, jumping off of Rosepaw. The rosy-brown apprentice struggled to her feet and I saw claw marks down her side. We stood beside each other, watching the two she-cats study us. The blue eyed cat spoke. "I am Silver, and this is Pebble. We are rouges from a group called Faith, created by Roxy, another rouge."

I stepped forward too. "I am Scorchpaw, and this is Rosepaw. We are from DawnClan, created by Sunstar, a leader blessed with nine lives by StarClan."

Pebble padded forward and spoke in a smooth voice. "We have travelled far to join your group. Please, take us to your leader."

I exchanged a glance with Rosepaw. "Should we."

She nodded. "Yes. Let's go."

We led the cats back to camp, me leading the way, Rosepaw scanning behind to make sure they wouldn't run.

When we reached camp, three warriors ran out and surrounded the rouges. Alderfield, the leader of the patrol, hissed, arching her back. Fishleap and Braveheart circled us and the black and white tom hissed. "Scorchpaw, Rosepaw, who are these rouges?"

I stepped forward and bowed my head. "This is Pebble, the grey she-cat, and Silver, the silver and black she-cat. They attacked us in training and wish to join our clan."

Fishleap stepped forward and sniffed Silver, but then recoiled and hissed. "She smells like Roxy's group. So does Pebble. Take them, and apprentices, go stand by the Highrock." He sent a pointed look in our direction and I winced. Pebble, along with Silver, was herded away by Braveheart and Fishleap while Alderfield stayed with us. As soon as the rouges were out of sight, the light brown she-cat turned on us and cuffed my ears. "What were you thinking! This is Silver, Roxy's daughter! Pebble is Silver's loyal protector!" She muttered after chewing us out. "Stupid apprentices…I hope Stonestar doesn't hold back their ceremonies though…"

I pricked my ears and nudged Rosepaw. "Ask her about the ceremony."

She glared at me but tentatively padded up to her. "Um, Alderfield, what ceremony?"

She looked up at us, eyes surprisingly glinting with tears. "You are becoming warriors tonight. You have proved much progress in training and proved your loyalty and strength in battle."

I leaped in the air, forgetting about the circumstances. "YES!"

Alderfield growled and I stopped my jubilation. "Roxy is the leader of the dangerous rouge group, Faith. She takes in cats and teaches them to be brutal killers. Then she takes out special individuals to be trained as assassins or spies. They are the most dangerous. Now, get back to camp and get your wounds cleaned. And watch over the kits."

We nodded and ran off. When we reached the camp, I heard yowls of fear and anger ringing through the hollow. We raced through and I saw Silver and Pebble surrounded in the clearing. Even though Pebble stood motionless, and Silver was calmly sitting, tail tip flicking aimlessly, I could tell they were nervous.

We hurried to the medicine cat den to get our scratches treated. Barkstripe was sorting herbs when we barged in. He looked up, a small yellow flower delicately held in his teeth. He spat it into another pile. "Yes? Let me guess, the scratches have to do with the two rouges out there." He waved his tail at the clearing.

I nodded. "Alderfield sent us in here."

He rolled his eyes. "Of course my sister is overly protective over her sister's kit. Alright, yours look deeper, but Rosepaw's are more in number. Sit, sit, I shall get them treated."

Barkstripe patched us up and sent us outside, where Stonestar had just called a clan meeting.

The large grey tom swished his tail and hissed. "Today, these two loyal Faith members have come to join our clan. It is not up to me, but to the clan if they are to join. But, have in mind, Silver is Roxy's daughter, she may have valuable information."

The clan erupted, shrieking out their answers. I heard, "Kill them!", and "Send them back!", or even some, "Let's them stay as prisoners, they have information!".

Pebble hissed, shoving Silver behind her. "Stay away!" Her eyes were alight with blood lust and her claws were unsheathed.

I hissed, noticing the kits were a few fox lengths away from the maddened cat. Rosepaw and I jumped in front of Goldenkit and Lakekit, arching our backs. Pebble turned on us. Her eyes widened, seeing us. "Oh, if it isn't the other two cats from the prophecy. Hmm…" her eyes glazed over, and Barkstripe suddenly appeared out of the crowd. He slowly padded up to her and sat, staring into her eyes. Pebble hissed, but spoke. **"** ** _When the darkness covers the forest, only the silver flame and the white rose may destroy the creeping shadows."_** She shook her head, eyes focusing. "W-What was that. Silver?" She turned to the silver striped she-cat, fur raising. "W-who are these cats? What was th-that prophecy?"

Silver stepped forward, moving with a lethal grace. "I believe you might want us to stay." She stared up at Stonestar, eyes narrowed. "For we are banished from Faith, a nd Pebble has the quality to be a medicine cat. I think it's time for Barkstripe to get an apprentice. I do not wish to go back to Faith, so please, let us join, and we shall be loyal to you always."

Stonepaw narrowed his eyes. "I must talk with my senior warriors and deputy in my den. For now, go wait at the entrance of camp."

The giant grey tom leaped down and the senior warriors and deputy followed him under the Highrock. Silver and Pebble wove themselves through the remaining cats and stood and the entrance, staring down any cat that stepped forward.

Soon, Stonestar reappeared, along with the senior warriors and Lilacstream. He leaped onto the Highrock and yowled. "Silver and Pebble will stay!"

The warriors started yelling, hissing at the she-cats. Fishleap spoke up. "They attacked our apprentices! You're still going to let them join!"

My fur bristled and I stepped in front of Silver. "She did no harm! Silver and Pebble probably don't even know how to be gentle! They grew up in a band of killers, ok! Give them a break!"

The cats went silent all staring at me. Deerfur stepped forward next to me. "I agree. I came here twelve moons before they arrived. I was a skinny, skittish rouge, untrusting. Now look at me, loyal and welcomed by the clan." She was right. When she came to the clans, I was a kit. Her fur was all matted and dirty, clumps hanging off. And now her fur was sleek and shiny, shimmering in the light.

Her words seemed to calm the rage, even though distrust hung in the air like a bomb about to go off.

Silver rested her tail on my shoulder as the cats dispersed. "Thanks Scorchpaw. How old are you again? 17 moons?"

I nodded. "Sixteen actually. You are?"

She hung her head. "I may look older, but I'm 16 moons also."

I gasped. "Really?"

She nodded. "My mother trained me early. She gave me this in a mock battle." She showed a huge scar that almost blended in with her shimmery pelt. The jagged whiteish-pink scar ran a millimeter away from her eye.

I gasped again. "Y-you've had that the whole time?"

Silver nodded. "Yes. Roxy was mad that my throat slash wasn't perfect, so she scarred me."

I cringed at the mention of such brutal training. "Sounds tough-and hey! I should ask Stonestar if y'all can get warrior names! You are my age, and I'm getting my warrior name tonight, so maybe he can do it with me and Rosepaw! I'll ask!" I sprinted off, not hearing Silver and Pebble yelling after me.

The grey tabby tom was talking with Lilacstream and Swanfeather when I scooted to a stop. "Um," I looked at my paws. "C-can Silver and Pebble get warrior names tonight?"

Swanfeather shook her fur. "Yes, I think they should get names. I mean, it's not like they've killed anyone yet." Her voice was melodious like a bird and I gazed at her. "Thanks Swanfeather. Stonestar? Lilacstream?"

The deputy sighed and curled her tail over her paws. "Well, they are from Faith, and not many of the clan trusts them. I don't know…" She trailed off, looking uncertain and she glanced at Stonestar. "What do you think?"

Stonestar flicked his tail. "I think they should. I mean, they seem like fine cats, just needing to adapt to clan life. I say we give them names."

Swanfeather stood, snowy fur glimmering. "Well, that's settled. They shall get their names, along with Rosepaw and Scorchpaw tonight."

I nearly leaped with joy. "O-okay!" I padded back over to where Silver and Pebble were waiting. Rosepaw was talking with Pebble, while Silver was lying on her side, tail flicking back and forth lazily. I prodded her shoulder. "Hey, we're getting our names tonight!"

She purred. "Great! This clan seems hostile, for now. But they'll grow to like us!"

I smiled and flicked her shoulder. "Yes, they will grow to like you and Pebble. Oh, and what do you thing your warrior name will be?"

She flicked her ears. "Silverstorm, Silverclaw, Silverfox. I dunno."

I purred. "What about Pebble?"

She rolled her eyes. "Maybe Pebblefur, Pebblestream, Pebbleslice. I don't have a clue. Your leader is tough to read."

I sighed, and Rosepaw padded over. "Hey guys! I found out how old Pebble is!"

Silver sighed. "I know. She's actually 18 moons."

Rosepaw nodded. "Yep! I had no idea you were younger than her."

I saw Stonestar leap onto the Highrock out of the corner of my eye. "All cats gather below for a clan meeting!" I saw some other cats, like Brightshine and her kits, emerge from their dens.

Shock hit me once I realized what was going to happen, and I quickly smoothed my fur. Rosepaw did the same, smoothing her chest fur down. We both padded up to the rock along with Silver and Pebble.

Stonestar motioned for me to come forward. "Scorchpaw has showed much loyalty to the clan and has proved his bravery in battle. I name you Scorchfang, for your skills and loyalty."

I licked his shoulder and stepped back, silently yowling with joy. Stonestar called Rosepaw forward. "Rosepaw has shone honesty and love to the clan and has shone her loyalty in battle. I name you Roseblaze, for your grace and loyalty." Roseblaze licked his shoulder and stepped back.

The clan went silent after calling our names. Stonestar yowled, breaking the silence. "Silver, step forward."

One cat, Duskstrike, stepped forward and yowled. "Why are you letting a killer into our midst? Did she corrupt your mind like Scorchfang and Roseblaze's?"

I hissed and leaped on him, pinning the warrior to the ground. My muscles flexed as he writhed in anger. "Get off of me kit." He spat, eyes narrowed. I growled and pushed him farther into the earth. "No. If you wish to prove that you are worthy of DawnClan, step down."

Duskstrike's eyes widened. "O-okay."

I let him up and he shook his fur, glaring at me. I turned back to Stonestar and he nodded. "Thank you Scorchfang." He turned his attention back to Silver. "Silver, you have not yet proven your loyalty, but my senior warriors and I have decided you may stay. From this moment on, you will be called Silverstorm, for your skills and beauty." Silverstorm licked his shoulder, tears brimming in her blue eyes. She padded back to join me and whispered in my ear as Pebble was called up. "I wish my brother was here. He was killed when I was banished, in a fight with another band of rouges." She stepped back and stared at Stonestar as Pebble was renamed Pebbleswirl. The fluffy grey she-cat padded over to us and licked Silverstorm between the ears. "Beautiful name Silverstorm."

She purred and nudged Pebbleswirl. "Yours too. And hey, it's only midday, we should go out hunting or something."

I nodded, and Lilacstream yowled. "War patrol at WinterClan's border. Silverstorm, Scorchfang, Roseblaze, I, Stonestar, Deerfur, and Braveheart. Shadebird, you are in charge while we are gone."

The mottled she-cat nodded, determination taking over. Stonestar emerged from behind the rock and we swarmed to meet him. I was still in shock when Silverstorm and I ran up to him. "We are going to fight WinterClan?" I asked.

He nodded, eyes glinting. "Yes. It's been put off for too long."

Silverstorm unsheathed her claws while we were running and I noticed they were very long, longer than Duskstrike's, and pitch black. I looked at her while running. No fear was in her steady gaze and her fur sleek as ever. I nodded. "You don't look tense at all!"

She smiled at me while leaping over a log. "I've been in many battles. I never lose. I was trained for this."

I nodded and unsheathed my claws. They were a regular length and color. I sighed and Stonestar came to a halt at the border, where Mistystar and about nine other warriors waited. I gritted my teeth, realizing they knew we were coming. Stonestar stepped forward. "How did you know we were coming?"

The blue-grey leader smirked. "You clan isn't as loyal as you think. WinterClan, attack!" She sprang at Stonestar and they went down in a writhing mass of fur. A brown tom leaped at me and sank his claws into my shoulder, ripping out fur. I yowled and slashed him across the face. Blood welled up from the claws marks and he leaped at me again. I twisted away from his claws and ran my claws down his side. He hissed and ran into the bushes towards WinterClan territory. I spotted Silverstorm facing off with the deputy, Cavefur. She twisted away from his every attack and slashed her claws across his back, sides, and face. Cavefur stood no chance against the vicious she-cat and ran away into the bushes, leaving a trail of blood behind. Silverstorm saw me and nodded. She had a few minor scratches, but that was all. We both spotted a giant tom and sprang at him. The white tom, Heronswipe, hissed after throwing Deerfur into the bushes. Silverstorm sprang at him and I lunged, swiping at his face. Heronswipe snarled and raked his claws across my chest. I hissed and swiped at his muzzle. Silverstorm leaped on his back, digging her long claws into his flank and bit into his ear. Heronswipe threw her off and she landed with a solid thud at the base of an oak tree. She twitched and shook, but slowly rose. The white tom took the advantage and sliced open my nose and battered my ears with his massive paws. I yowled in agony and dug my claws into his throat. The white tom's golden eyes went wide before Silverstorm shoved me back and sank her fangs into his throat. Heronswipe went limp, the life leaving his body. I stood, shocked, as Silverstorm rose, covered in blood, and a massive scar across her throat, dripping blood. I didn't realize she was hurt very badly until she leaped back into battle. I shook myself and leaped at a brown tom with white paws. I scraped my claws across his flank before he turned on me. He sliced open another cut with his claws on my shoulder and swung one large paw at my head. My heard ringing noises and blackness edged my vision. Just before Horsepelt could slice my throat, Silverstorm leaped at him, along with Lilacstream. They battered the toms belly, shoulders, face, and ears until he ran back to WinterClan.

"RETREAT!" Mistystar yowled, fur glistening with fresh blood. WinterClan fled, leaving a battered and bruised DawnClan behind. Mistystar crept back with another warrior and grabbed Heronswipe's scruff. Before she left, her gaze landed on Silverstorm. She hissed. "I will never forget this, _rouge_." They disappeared into the bushes and I sighed, and slowly rose. Silverstorm was on the ground, flanks barely moving. I crept over to her and prodded her shoulder. She was drenched in blood. When other cats from our clan crept up, she finally twitched, but fell still again. I motioned for Deerfur, who looked bruised, but the least wounded, to help me carry her. Deerfur pushed Silverstorm onto my back and I stood. We slowly trudged back to camp. Lilac stream was leaning on Stonestar, and Braveheart was limping from a deep wound in his back leg.

When we reached camp, Roseblaze and Pebbleswirl rushed out and helped Lilacstream and Silverstorm to Barkstripe's den. Braveheart limped after us. Once we helped the wounded with marigold and washing their fur of blood, we then checked on Silverstorm.

I crept into the den, and saw the silver and black she-cat breathing and I sighed with relief. Her sides were caked with marigold and cobwebs, but her throat was patched up even more. Bloody cobwebs were plastered onto the silky fur and marigold was added. Then the brown tabby medicine cat cupped leaves over it. I sighed and curled up next to her, surprised of how fond I've become of the she-cat. Pebbleswirl came in, and purred, not very surprised. "I know you like my friend. It's very obvious you wish to be with her."

I flatted my ears and blushed. "T-t-that's not true! I literally just met her! W-we're just friends!"

Roseblaze also padded in and her eyes widened. "S-scorchpaw?"

I smiled nervously. "Yeah? Well, I just want to make sure she's okay, that's all."

She nodded and flicked her tail at Pebbleswirl. "Can we have a moment alone Pebbleswirl?"

The grey she-cat nodded. "Of course." She backed out of the den.

The rosy she-cat sat down next to me and sighed. "I met with Whitepaw before the battle ended, and he's called Whitetalon now."

I nodded. "And..?"

Roseblaze suddenly looked nervous and I realized she was looking more plump than usual. "No…"

She nodded. "I'm expecting kits."

I nearly rolled Silverstorm when I leaped up. "WHAT! Why didn't you tell me!"

She hissed and pressed me back down next to Silverstorm. My wounds ached and I stopped resisting. Silverstorm stirred and groaned, the pain from her wounds making her hiss. "W-what?" Her words were rusty and short. "What happened?"

I purred and licked her. "You nearly died saving me."

Her eyes widened but purred to. "Oh really. How many cats did I beat?"

I smiled. "Oh, about half the clan. Y-you killed a few though."

Her purred thinned out. "Was I supposed to?"

I shook my head. "No, but you didn't know what to do." I realized I completely

Silverstorm sighed and rested her head in her paws. "I don't want to kill any other cats. I don't wish to be remembered as a killer."

I rested next to her. "You won't be. I'll always be here to make things right."

She looked up at me, surprised, but then smiled. "Y-you will?"

My heart fluttered when I saw the hopeful look on her face. "I'll always be here for you."

 **Roxy POV**

I snarled and swiped my claws across Cheetah's face. "I said no more talking about her! Why you-"

"Roxy. There's is news from the Dark Forest. There are two new members willing to join your cause."

I hissed and glared at the tom who spoke. "I'll be out in a minute, Fox. Tell Fangstar, Pinefrost, and the two new cats to wait."

The russet, black, and white tom nodded stiffly and padded away. I could hear him calling to the dead cats. "You will wait here for Roxy. She will be out soon."

I purred and turned back to the black spotted she-cat. "Never say anything about my daughter again, okay!? She is gone, forever!"

My protector nodded mutely with fear. I smiled and faked pity. "Aw, you poor thing. Go to Shallow if you need help! Get out of my sight!" I spat at her and she vanished through the entrance to my den. I sighed and padded out of the den. My silver tabby fur shimmered and my green eyes sparkled with some hidden danger. I saw Fangstar standing there, black and grey fur ruffled, and the scar across his throat stark white. Pinefrost stood beside him, the long, furless scar across his stomach gleaming like new. Two toms stood next to them. One was a giant white tom with golden eyes, a deep bite in his throat, very recent. The other was a brown tabby tom with a deep wound in his back and at the base of his throat.

I gracefully strode forward and flicked Fangstar's nose with my tail. "How are you, Fangstar." I purred.

He grunted. "This is Snakefur and Heronswipe. They died in the recent battle against DawnClan. These toms will help our cause."

I nodded and looked them over. "The white tom looks strong. Train him to kill. Snakefur looks…scrawny. If he eats enough, and is trying harder in training, he will be a strong fighter."

The brown tom hissed, but when Pinefrost sent him a look, he quieted.

I nodded. "They will do. Take them to the Dark Forest and train them."

Fangstar nodded and they padded into the woods, melting into shadows.

I smiled and padded to the prey pile. A rank three, Hawk, was crouched there, eating a sparrow. I sat next to him after grabbing a vole and he dipped his head. "Roxy."

I dipped mine. "Hawk."

The brown, white, and gold tom merely kept eating, and then went off on a patrol.

I finished my vole and walked over to Fierce, a pretty she-cat who is expecting kits with Crow.

I purred when I saw her lying in the sun. "How are you Fierce?"

She purred. "I'm doing fine, how are you?"

I smiled. "Doing great. Would you like a shrew?"

She nodded. "Yes! If that's no trouble…"

I shook my head. "No trouble at all. Be right back!"

I went to the prey-pile, grabbed a shrew, and padded back to the queen. She nodded her thanks, and gobbled up the prey. Fierce sighed. "I hope my kits are beautiful. And healthy."

I nodded. "I hope so too."

The black tom padded over, grey tipped ears flicking. "Hello Roxy. Nice to see you again." He dipped his head and lied down with his mate.

I nodded, knowing that they wanted her to leave, but asked one more question. "What battle were Pinefrost and Fangstar talking about?"

Crow pricked his ears. "I eavesdropped while they were waiting for you. The battle between DawnClan and WinterClan. There's a rumor of a tom with the fur of embers and paws of ashes that killed a cat or two, alongside a shining silver cat with the paws and marks of shadows. They are calling the duo, the Silver Flame."

I hissed and Fierce and Crow's eyes widened. "It's my pesky daughter and a DawnClan warrior from the prophecy! How dare they!"

I stalked off to my den, where Cheetah was waiting. "Mistress, what is it?"

I snarled at her, my delicate face twisted with hatred. "My daughter and the tom from the prophecy are now being called the Silver Flame. We must do something soon about the prophecy, something to remind them what is coming." I grinned a evil grin. "Take our best killers and kill one of Silver's friends…" Cheetah nodded and ran off, yelling to some cats.

I slid into my den and sank into the soft moss and bracken. _Tomorrow, I shall take a small group of cats to meet with the clans at Full Moon._ I smiled as I fell asleep.

 **Scorchfang's POV**

I watched as Silverstorm's breathing evened into a steady slumber, and slunk out of the Medicine Den. A few warriors were calmly talking when they saw me come out. The words ceased and I slid into the warriors' den. Roseblaze was lying in he rest when I flopped onto mine. "Roseblaze, are you just going to ignore me?"

The rosy she-cat just kept silent. I sighed and turned away from her, and closed my eyes, falling into a dark sleep.

I opened my eyes to a starlit plain, with short grass and heather bushes scattered about. I watched as a grey cat raced towards me, a fleeting animal streaking away. I noticed that the hunting cat was headed my way, and the rabbit crashed into me. Before it could escape, I bit its neck and the brown creature fell limp. The she-cat slowed when she reached me, and I saw more details to her. Her fur was a dark grey with black and silver speckles all throughout, closer together on her back, and thinning out at her shoulders. Her blue eyes watched me as I examined her, and finally, she spoke. "I am Rainstreak, your mother's sister."

My eyes widened. "Y-you know my mother? Who was she? Why will no cat tell me?"

Rainstreak lifted her tail and I fell silent. "Your mother very much would love to speak with you, but she cannot right now. You will have a chance later on. I have come to tell you something very important."

She lifted her head, eyes flashing. "War is coming. You must prepare, make strong allegiances with other clans and befriend other cats. If you don't, it may just be your destruction."

She started fading, turning into mist. She yowled before completely disappearing, "Your mother will see you at the Gathering." She dissolved into mist, and I woke to the sound of weeping cats. I stretched and ran out of the den. The cats were huddled in a circle in the clearing, fur still ruffled from sleep. I shoved my way through, and what I saw wanted me to yowl as loud as I could.

Her sleek white fur was dyed red with blood and one side of her face was ripped off. The skin was hanging off, dripping blood and bone was showing from underneath. Her untouched eye was wide open, filled with shock and fear. A few long cuts scored across her belly. I stood there in complete shock as I stared at the gruesome scene. I heard paw steps behind me and saw Roseblaze crouching by the body. Her face was streaked with tears and her fur was matted. I sat next to her and pressed my nose into Swanfeather's fur. "Thank you so much for what you have done for us. You supported me, Silverstorm, Pebbleswirl, and Roseblaze when we needed your help. I wish you were still here." I silently sobbed into her fur. I heard heavy paw steps behind me and knew that Stonestar and all the other cats heard what I had said. "Scorchfang, Lilacstream died of her wounds."

I blinked in shock. "What? How?"

The grey tom sighed and sat next to me. "She was hiding a severe wound in her belly. Lilac stream was also expecting my kits, and now I shall never have any sons or daughters. I also am deputy-less."

I nodded. "Will you choose a new one tonight after we honor our fallen?"

He nodded. "I already have a choice."

I nodded. "Swanfeather is dead."

He flicked his ears at the names, but said nothing about it. "I want you to organize patrols. Go ahead."

I nodded and four warriors came forward to carry the dead cats. Duskstrike got Swanfeather and Stonestar got Lilacstream, weeping softly as he led the funeral procession into the forest, by the Giant Oak, where Sunstar and all the other great warriors lay.

I stayed behind and sorted the remaining cats into patrols. "Alderfield, take Braveheart and Littleclaw to the ThornClan border. Deerfur, take Fishleap and Shadebird on a WinterClan border patrol."

The named cats nodded and headed out the camp entrance. I spotted a thrush on the prey pile and grabbed it, but took it into the Medicine Den and lay next to Silverstorm. She opened her eyes. "Thanks Scorchfang! Want to share?"

I nodded and she took a bite, gently bending her neck so it would not open her wound back up. I took a bite after her, and soon the bird was gone. Silverstorm purred and pressed her head against my shoulder. "Thanks Scorchfang. I'm sorry about the deaths. I knew you loved them dearly."

I nodded. "It's okay. We still have not found out who the killers are. Swanfeather had yellow and black fur in between her claws, along with some grey fur. Silverstorm's eyes widened. "I know who murdered Swanfeather. My mother's protector and a Rank 5. Cheetah and Lockness."

I shot to my feet. "We must tell Stonestar."

She nodded and raced past me, slender legs quickly eating up the distance. The black stripes on her silver fur swirled like shadows across a pond as her muscles rippled. We caught up with Stonestar just as they were coming back from the burying. Silverstorm yowled. "I know who killed her! Cheetah and Lockness, from Faith."

Stonestar's fur bristled. "What! We must tell the clans tonight after I announce my deputy."

We nodded and headed back to camp with him. The patrols were back, and there was fresh prey on the pile. Stonestar leaped onto the Highrock and yowled. "DawnClan, gather under the Highrock for a clan meeting!"

The cats emerged from their dens and sat in front of the leader.

The grey tom yowled again. "We have found out who killed Swanfeather. Silverstorm has some news." He flicked his tail for the silver and black she-cat to come up there. She leaped up and said to the crowd, "Cheetah and Lockness from Faith have killed the warrior."

Outraged cries echoed throughout the clan. "What?" "How!" "How does Silverstorm know!"

Stonestar lifted his tail and the cats fell silent again. "We will grieve for our dead tomorrow. But now, I must appoint a new deputy."

Duskstrike puffed up his chest, clearly believing he was going to be the new deputy. I just shook my head and looked at Deerfur and Alderfield. They seem like suitable choices, brave, smart, and strong enough to lead a clan.

"Scorchfang shall be the new deputy."

I was shocked, but weaved my way through the cats and leaped onto the Highrock. I heard yowls, of happiness, and of pure shock. Duskstrike glared at me. "Why is he deputy! He doesn't even have an apprentice!"

Stonestar yowled. "DawnClan, silence! Scorchfang is deputy, and that is final. Silverstorm, Pebbleswirl, I, Scorchfang, Barkstripe, and Deerfur shall be going to the Gathering. We go now."

He leaped down from the Highrock and I followed him. The silver and black she-cat purred and ran over to me, pressing her muscle to mine. "I'm so glad you're deputy, and not Duskstrike! You'll be the best DawnClan has ever seen!"

I purred and licked Silverstorm's cheek. "Thank you, my dear."

We padded through the camp entrance, following Stonestar, and the other cats fell behind us in a small group. Silverstorm spotted Pebbleswirl and excused herself to go talk to her. Deerfur padded up. "I can tell you like her very much, and she likes you. Why don't you just become mates?"

Her blue eyes twinkled happily when she heard my response. "I haven't asked her yet, but we do love each other."

Deerfur nudged me with her shoulder. "Ask her after the gathering. Take her down to the lake."

I nodded. "Alright. Thanks Deerfur."

Stonestar came to a halt at top of the hollow. He raise his tail, and we all swept into the hollow. Immediately I saw something strange.

There were three other groups of cats.

Roxy and some of her cats were there.

I hissed and raced up to the line of warriors standing in front of them. Half of WinterClan was there and most of ThornClan was there. I spotted Strikestar and rushed over to her. "What happened?"

The leader turned to me, her eyes flicking back at Roxy. "They came to talk with the clans. I don't know why, but is mustn't be good." She turned back and unsheathed her claws. I nodded, but then glanced at her ever-growing belly. "What about your kits? If you end up fighting, they could get hurt? Strikestar turned back to me. "I can protect them just fine." She flicked her tail, and turned back again. I ran back to Pebbleswirl and Silverstorm. The silver and black she-cat was crouched behind a fern bush, shivering, and her loyal grey-furred protector was soothing her. I crouched next to them and lay my tail on Silverstorm's shoulder. "Roxy is here and wishes for a meeting. You should stay away from her."

Silverstorm looked up at me. "I cannot ignore my mother. Can the three of us go and meet her?"

I exchanged a look with Pebbleswirl. "If that is what you want, my dear, than we shall."

We got to our paws, stretched, and padded up to the circle of clan cats surrounding Roxy and her Fighters.


	2. The Battle

DawnClan:

Leader: Stonestar- A dark grey tom (Green)

Deputy: Lilacstream- A light brown she-cat with white chest and paws (Blue)

Medicine Cat: Barkstripe- A dark brown tabby (Green)

Warriors:

Braveheart- A black tom with a white chest (Amber)

Alderfield- A copper she-cat (Blue)

Littleclaw- A small white and black she-cat (Hazel)

Apprentice: Rosepaw

Fishleap- A blue-grey tom with grey paws (Grey)

Shadebird- A black she-cat with grey and gold splotches (Green)

Apprentice: Scorchpaw

Duskstrike- A large brown tom with black stripes (Green)

Deerfur- A light amber she-cat with honey colored patches (Blue)

Swanfeather- A pure white she-cat (Green)

Apprentices:

Scorchpaw- A dark russet tom with faint black tabby markings and black paws (Hazel)

Rosepaw- A cute rosy-brown she-cat with white paws (Blue)

Queens:

Brightshine- A pale yellow she-cat with cream paws (Blue)

Mate: Duskstrike

Kit/s: Goldenkit- A light golden she-cat with white paws (Green) and Lakekit- A dark brown tom with black paws (Blue)

Elders:

None.

WinterClan:

Leader: Mistystar- A light blue-grey she-cat with grey stripes (Green)

Deputy: Cavefur- A dark grey tom with black tufted ears (Navy)

Medicine Cat: Moonlight- A silver she-cat with white tabby marks (Blue)

Warriors:

Horsepelt- A rusty brown tom with white paws (Amber)

Rushtail- A wiry light grey she-cat with off-white paws (Green)

Apprentice: Whitepaw

Greysleet- A grey long-haired tom (Blue)

Riverstep- A rusty silver she-cat with grey paws (Green)

Snakefur- A brown tabby tom (Blue)

Gorsefang- A grey and brown tom (Navy)

Heronswipe- A giant, muscular white tom with blazing eyes (Gold)

Apprentices:

Whitepaw- A burly white tom (Green)

Queens:

None.

Elders:

Cloudwhisper- An old, white, and deaf she-cat (Blue)

ThornClan:

Leader: Strikestar- A lithe black she-cat with white, silver, and grey speckles (Icy Blue)

Apprentice- Nightpaw

Deputy: Shadowblaze- A black tom with white paws (Blue)

Medicine Cat: Whisperflower- A light grey she-cat with silver stripes (Green)

Warriors:

Falconstripes: A brown tom with black, white, and grey stripes (Green)

Birdshimmer- A brown, white, and black splotched she-cat (Green)

Sunstream- A light gold she-cat with white chest and belly (Blue)

Thistle- A brown and white tom (Amber)

Rabbitfern- A grey she-cat with black splotches (Blue)

Apprentice: Redpaw

Shiverstorm- A dark grey tom with white patches (Grey)

Apprentices:

Nightpaw- A black tom with grey paws and stripes (Green)

Redpaw- A dark red she-cat with white paws (Amber)

Queens:

Cougarshard- A light brown she-cat with darker brown tabby stripes (Amber)

Mate: Thistle

Kit/s: Brownkit- A light honey-colored she-cat with white paws (Gold)

Elders:

Firefoot- A blind orange tom (Green)

Faith:

Rank 1:

Roxy- A rosy silver she-cat with half a tail (Blue)

Protector: Cheetah- A black spotted yellow she-cat (Green)

Rank 2's:

Silver- A lithe dark silver she-cat with black stripes (Striking Blue)

Protector/Friend: Pebble- A fluffy light grey she-cat with a white chest (Pale Green)

Rank 3's:

Hawk- A brown tom with black splotches and white chest (Blazing Gold)

Slither- A light brown tabby she-cat (Green)

Fox- A russet tom with black ears and white paws (Brown)

Crow- A black tom with grey ear tips (Dark Blue)

Fierce- A amber she-cat with brown patches (Blue)

Rank 4's:

Shallow- A grey she-cat with darker grey stripes (Blue)

Pool- A bluish-grey tom (Green)

Dark- A black tom (Amber)

Hiss- A grey tom with one blind eye (Green)

Rank 5's and below:

Scratch- A skinny grey tom (Green)

Speckle- A yellow grey-spotted she-cat (Brown)

Amber- A ragged brown she-cat (Brown)

Kits: Skittle- A small reddish-brown she-cat (Green)

Lucy- A furry grey she-cat with brown patches (Brown)

Lockness- A vicious grey and black spotted tom with slightly hooked teeth (Black)

Chapter One: The Gathering. Scorchpaw's POV

I raced around camp, accidentally knocking over Littleclaw. She hissed. "Calm down. I know this is your first time, but it does't mean run around knocking cats over!"

I meowed nervously. "Sorry Littleclaw, but this is my FIRST gathering. And the legendary leaders and warriors will be there! Strikestar, Mistystar, Shadowblaze, and Gorsefang!"

The small black and white warrior sighed. "Well, if you are so excited, than you must know that we are leaving. Stonestar is calling out who is going again."

I nodded and raced over to Rosepaw. "Are you going to the gathering?"

She purred. "Yes I am, are you?"

I nodded, nervously twitching my tail. "Yep! I'm so excited to see the legendary cats!"

Rosepaw purred. "Yes, yes, me too."

Stonestar yowled and I turned back to face the leader. "I, Lilacstream, Barkstripe, Alderfield, Bravenight, Scorchpaw, and Rosepaw shall be going to the Gathering. Come, we move out now."

The giant grey tom leaped down and whisked out the camp entrance, Lilacstream behind him.

I pelted after them, Rosepaw running beside me. We leaped over fallen trees and streams, following the leader and deputy. Finally, we reached a small hill. Several unfamiliar scents wafted out from the hollow. I sniffed and recoiled. "Is that ThornClan and WinterClan?"

Alderfield padded up beside me. "Yes, that is." She started mumbling to herself. "I hope Gorsefang is here…" She walked off to join Stonestar and Lilacstream.

The grey tom lifted his tail and everyone fell quiet. Then his tail fell and we rushed into the hollow. So may cats were milling around, sharing tongues and talking. I saw a massive dark grey tom with black ears pad past me. I looked up, gaping. The tom looked down at me with cold navy eyes. "Oh, so you must be DawnClan."

I nodded, silent.

He nodded and stalked off, joining two other cats at the base of a giant tree with long, thick branches. Lilacstream and black tom with white paws were each sitting on a thick root. I gasped and nudged Rosepaw. "Look! It's Shadowblaze!"

The rosy-brown she-cat nodded, eyes lighting up with excitement. "It is! Wow, do you think Strikestar is here too?"

"Yes I am Rosepaw, Scorchpaw."

I spun around to see a lithe black she-cat with grey, white, and silver speckles. Her icy blue eyes stared down at me. I squeaked. "S-Strikestar?"

Strikestar purred and sat down. "Yes, that's me. Have you met Shadowblaze yet? He's my brother."

I nodded. "We saw him, but haven't had a chance to meet him."

She purred. "Would you like to meet Gorsefang, Mistystar, and Shadowblaze?"

I nodded vigorously. "Yes, yes! D-Do you want to meet our mentors?"

Strikestar purred. "Of course. But hurry, the Gathering will start soon."

I nodded and raced off, leaving Rosepaw with the leader. Soon, I found Littleclaw and Shadebird. "Um, Strikestar wants to meet you."

The she-cats exchanged looks. "Alright." I led them through the swarms of cats and saw three other cats with Strikestar. One was a large light blue-grey she cat with grey stripes, and was sitting with a brown tom with grey tabby stripes. A bigger white and black tom sat beside Strikestar. I raced up to her. "Here are our mentors, Littleclaw and Shadebird."

The named cats walked up.

"Hello sister." Strikestar's eyes widened when Littleclaw said that. "F-Fence?"

Littleclaw nodded. "I joined the clans. Sorry I haven't came to the Gatherings. I've been…busy."

Strikestar purred and rubbed her muzzle against the white and black she-cat. "Did you see Moon? She's Moonlight now."

My mentor nodded. "Yes, Barkstripe told me. I see Shadowblaze is your deputy?"

The tom stepped forward. "Hello sis."

Littleclaw gave a curt nod. "Brother."

I tilted my head and whispered in Rosepaw's ear. "What's with them?"

The rosy brown she-cat shrugged. "I dunno."

Mistystar shoved her way in between Shadowblaze and Littleclaw. "Come on, let's start the Gathering."

She ran up to the tree and climbed up onto a large branch that was bathed in moonlight.

Strikestar followed her, then Stonestar. The black speckled leader sat on a branch that was in the shade, only her eyes shone in the darkness, giving her a demon-like look. Stonestar sat on a branch sticking far out into the clearing. "I will start. My clan's prey is running fine and we have two new apprentices, Scorchpaw and Rosepaw."

I puffed out my chest as the cats cheered. I saw Strikestar yowling too.

Next Mistystar stepped out. "Our clan is doing fine, we have a new apprentice, Whitepaw, and we have a new warrior, Rushtail!"

We cheered but I couldn't see the cats.

Finally, Strikestar stepped forward. "Our clan is strong as ever, we have a new kit, Brownkit, and I am expecting Falconstripes's kits!"

We purred, along with yowling for the tom. I spotted Falconstripes and was struck with a strange sense of familiarity. The giant brown tom with grey, black, and white stripes puffed out his chest, eyes shining.

I shook my head and Mistystar yowled. "Gathering is over. You may share tongues, since that was rather brief."

She leaped down and the other leaders and deputies joined her.

I spotted some other apprentices and rushed over. A burly white tom with green eyes immediately locked his eyes on Rosepaw. "Hello, I'm Whitepaw. Are you Rosepaw and Scorchpaw?"

We nodded and another tom strode up. "Hi." His black fur shone and the grey stripes and paws shimmered. "I'm Shadowblaze's son."

I gasped and the black and grey apprentice got a smug look on his face. "I also have Strikestar as my mentor." He boasted, winking at Rosepaw. "And Strikestar is a beautiful she-cat, like this one here."

Rosepaw rolled her eyes. "Sorry, but I'm taken."

I tilted my head and another apprentice, a dark red she-cat with white paws, rolled her eyes. "Yeah right. Who would want a cat like you. Oh, hey hottie." She looked at me and purred. "So, you must be Scorchpaw. I'm Redpaw."

I nodded, stiff. "Hi. Who's clan are you in?"

Redpaw sat down next to me. "ThornClan. Nightpaw here is my brother."

I gasped. "So, you're also a kit of Shadowblaze?"

She shook her head. "No, no. I was found out in the snow. Shadowblaze's now-dead mate had adopted me. Later, when I became an apprentice, we were doing fighting practice when a fox burst through and tried to kill me. She leaped in the way and took the killing bite. Strikestar and Shadowblaze ran it off. Sunstream stayed back and tried to help Vinewillow, but she was already dead."

I nodded, and Rosepaw scooted closer. "Um, may I talk to you Scorchpaw, for a minute?"

I nodded. "Uh, sure. I'll be back Redpaw."

I followed the dusty she-cat until we reach a hollowed out tree-trunk. She spun around and hissed. "I don't like Redpaw! She seems like she…owns you."

I bunched up my fur. "Well, she doesn't own me! No cat does!"

Rosepaw sighed and sat down. "I know, and I'm sorry. But, I-I don't want to hurt you, because I-"

"Come on Rosepaw and Scorchpaw, we're leaving."

I looked up to see Lilacstream standing up there with a stern look on her face. "We've been looking for you two."

I cringed. "Sorry Lilacstream."

She huffed and started walking away. "You better be. Hurry up."

I raced after her, Rosepaw meekly following behind.

When we reached camp, I immediately ran into he apprentice's den. Suddenly, two balls of fur leaped on me, growling. I purred and got back up, stomping around. "Argh! I'm an old hungry badger, and I'm going to eat you up!"

The kits squealed and fell of. I purred as the kits rolled around on the floor, gasping. "Hello Lakekit and Goldenkit."

The black and brown tom smiled "We're becoming apprentices next moon!"

Goldenkit sprang up, gold and white fur fluffed up. "Yeah! You are going to be a warrior soon, so I want you as my mentor!"

I purred. "I don't think I will be a warrior then. Plus, why me, there are so many other warriors!"

Lakekit frowned. "But I want you!"

Brightshine ran in, frantic. "Oh, there you are my sweet darlings! Why did you run off like that!"

I sighed. "Sorry Brightshine, they were just talking to me. I didn't know that you were looking for them."

The yellow queen purred. "It's alright Scorchpaw. If they're with you, they'll be safe." She herded the kits out of the den. I heard her reprimanding Lakekit and Goldenkit. "Kits, please don't bother the apprentices. They must be so tired after the Gathering."

Their squeals faded away as I sank into my nest. Before my eyes closed, Rosepaw slipped into the den, smelling strongly of ferns and garlic. She settled into her nest beside me and turned her back.

The next day we had battle training. My mentor, Littleclaw, and Rosepaw and her mentor, Shadebird, woke us up early and brought us to the sandy hollow.

The grey, black, and gold warrior stepped forward. "Today we are learning the hook-and-swipe."

I bounced up and down. "Yay!"

Rosepaw just nodded, looking a little tired. "Okay." She yawned.

I nudged her. "Hey, where were you last night?"

The rosy-brown she-cat purred. "Oh, just taking a walk."

I cocked my head and stared at her. "Oh really. Well, why did you rub yourself in a patch of garlic and ferns just because you went on a walk?"

Shadebird cleared her throat, eyes shining. "Whatever you are talking about, is it more important than protecting your clan from danger?"

I meekly flattened my ears and turned back to her. "Sorry. It won't happen again."

The splotched she-cat growled. "It better not. Now, Littleclaw, let's demonstrate the hook-and-swipe."

My mentor nodded and crouched in a fighting position. "Mangy old ThornClan cat!"

Shadebird narrowed her eyes. "Scrawny WinterClan cat."

Littleclaw leaped at her and Shadebird pivoted to the side, and flipped Littleclaw onto her belly as she went past. Rosepaw's mentor jumped on Littleclaw, pinning her to the ground with one paw on her neck and another on her belly. Shadebird lightly jumped off and Littleclaw scrambled to her feet, black and white patched fur coated in dust. She shook herself and flicked her tail at me. "Alright, you two try."

I padded into the clearing and got in a fighting stance, Rosepaw doing the same. I hissed. "Fox! Get away from my clan!"

Rosepaw winked at me. "Well, little kit, I need food, and you look tasty!" She leaped at me and I admired the strength in her shoulders. As she came past, I dug my paw under her side and flipped her. But, as I flipped her, Rosepaw did something unexpected. She kept turning and landed on her paws, meeting me in the air, balancing on her hind paws, and using her tail for balance. She knocked me over and pounced, paw on my neck.

Shadebird ran up, eyes wide. "Wow! Rosepaw, where did you learn to do that!"

She huffed and flashed a contempt look at me. "Oh, just lots of practice I suppose."

Littleclaw padded up too. "It's alright Scorchpaw. That was unexpected, and doesn't normally happen in battle. Your hook was good, just make sure to pounce quicker and get fully balanced so you will not fall."

I nodded, fur still bushed up in agitation and anger. "Okay, I will."

Rosepaw's mentor padded over to us. "You and Rosepaw will practice alone. After you have perfected the move, go hunt."

I nodded and the mentors left. I turned to Rosepaw and saw she was already smirking, in a fighting crouch. "Let's see if you can deflect this." She swiped a paw at me and I sprang to the side, hissing. "We're supposed to be doing the hook-and-swipe, remember?"

The rosy-brown apprentice nodded. "I know. You're already perfect, it's just I practice at night. That is why I went on a walk, to practice."

I nodded. "Okay. Sorry for being so suspicious."

Rosepaw purred. "It's okay. And, I need to tell you something, something you must not tell anyone."

I nodded and twitched my tail. "Okay. Go ahead."

She lowered her head. "I-I've also been meeting up with Whitepaw at night."

I sprang to my paws and hissed. "What! Why!"

She lowered herself to the ground, growling. "I'm sorry, there just wasn't a time to tell you."

Suddenly, two shapes hurtled out of the bushes and sprang on us, thorn-sharp claws digging into my neck and shoulders. I hissed and writhed, trying to loosen the powerful grip, but the cat stayed firm. I heard Rosepaw doing the same. "Scorchpaw, help!"

The cat holding me down, a silver she-cat with black stripes and paws and striking blue eyes, hissed. "Shut up." She turned back to me. "Who are you? Are you from the clans? My protector, Pebble, and I wish to join the clans."

I nodded, and she sheathed her claws, stepping away, warily keeping her distance. I sprang to my feet and saw another cat, this time a fluffy light grey she-cat with a white chest and pale green eyes, jumping off of Rosepaw. The rosy-brown apprentice struggled to her feet and I saw claw marks down her side. We stood beside each other, watching the two she-cats study us. The blue eyed cat spoke. "I am Silver, and this is Pebble. We are rouges from a group called Faith, created by Roxy, another rouge."

I stepped forward too. "I am Scorchpaw, and this is Rosepaw. We are from DawnClan, created by Sunstar, a leader blessed with nine lives by StarClan."

Pebble padded forward and spoke in a smooth voice. "We have travelled far to join your group. Please, take us to your leader."

I exchanged a glance with Rosepaw. "Should we."

She nodded. "Yes. Let's go."

We led the cats back to camp, me leading the way, Rosepaw scanning behind to make sure they wouldn't run.

When we reached camp, three warriors ran out and surrounded the rouges. Alderfield, the leader of the patrol, hissed, arching her back. Fishleap and Braveheart circled us and the black and white tom hissed. "Scorchpaw, Rosepaw, who are these rouges?"

I stepped forward and bowed my head. "This is Pebble, the grey she-cat, and Silver, the silver and black she-cat. They attacked us in training and wish to join our clan."

Fishleap stepped forward and sniffed Silver, but then recoiled and hissed. "She smells like Roxy's group. So does Pebble. Take them, and apprentices, go stand by the Highrock." He sent a pointed look in our direction and I winced. Pebble, along with Silver, was herded away by Braveheart and Fishleap while Alderfield stayed with us. As soon as the rouges were out of sight, the light brown she-cat turned on us and cuffed my ears. "What were you thinking! This is Silver, Roxy's daughter! Pebble is Silver's loyal protector!" She muttered after chewing us out. "Stupid apprentices…I hope Stonestar doesn't hold back their ceremonies though…"

I pricked my ears and nudged Rosepaw. "Ask her about the ceremony."

She glared at me but tentatively padded up to her. "Um, Alderfield, what ceremony?"

She looked up at us, eyes surprisingly glinting with tears. "You are becoming warriors tonight. You have proved much progress in training and proved your loyalty and strength in battle."

I leaped in the air, forgetting about the circumstances. "YES!"

Alderfield growled and I stopped my jubilation. "Roxy is the leader of the dangerous rouge group, Faith. She takes in cats and teaches them to be brutal killers. Then she takes out special individuals to be trained as assassins or spies. They are the most dangerous. Now, get back to camp and get your wounds cleaned. And watch over the kits."

We nodded and ran off. When we reached the camp, I heard yowls of fear and anger ringing through the hollow. We raced through and I saw Silver and Pebble surrounded in the clearing. Even though Pebble stood motionless, and Silver was calmly sitting, tail tip flicking aimlessly, I could tell they were nervous.

We hurried to the medicine cat den to get our scratches treated. Barkstripe was sorting herbs when we barged in. He looked up, a small yellow flower delicately held in his teeth. He spat it into another pile. "Yes? Let me guess, the scratches have to do with the two rouges out there." He waved his tail at the clearing.

I nodded. "Alderfield sent us in here."

He rolled his eyes. "Of course my sister is overly protective over her sister's kit. Alright, yours look deeper, but Rosepaw's are more in number. Sit, sit, I shall get them treated."

Barkstripe patched us up and sent us outside, where Stonestar had just called a clan meeting.

The large grey tom swished his tail and hissed. "Today, these two loyal Faith members have come to join our clan. It is not up to me, but to the clan if they are to join. But, have in mind, Silver is Roxy's daughter, she may have valuable information."

The clan erupted, shrieking out their answers. I heard, "Kill them!", and "Send them back!", or even some, "Let's them stay as prisoners, they have information!".

Pebble hissed, shoving Silver behind her. "Stay away!" Her eyes were alight with blood lust and her claws were unsheathed.

I hissed, noticing the kits were a few fox lengths away from the maddened cat. Rosepaw and I jumped in front of Goldenkit and Lakekit, arching our backs. Pebble turned on us. Her eyes widened, seeing us. "Oh, if it isn't the other two cats from the prophecy. Hmm…" her eyes glazed over, and Barkstripe suddenly appeared out of the crowd. He slowly padded up to her and sat, staring into her eyes. Pebble hissed, but spoke. "When the darkness covers the forest, only the silver flame and the white rose may destroy the creeping shadows." She shook her head, eyes focusing. "W-What was that. Silver?" She turned to the silver striped she-cat, fur raising. "W-who are these cats? What was th-that prophecy?"

Silver stepped forward, moving with a lethal grace. "I believe you might want us to stay." She stared up at Stonestar, eyes narrowed. "For we are banished from Faith, and Pebble has the quality to be a medicine cat. I think it's time for Barkstripe to get an apprentice. I do not wish to go back to Faith, so please, let us join, and we shall be loyal to you always."

Stonestar narrowed his eyes. "I must talk with my senior warriors and deputy in my den. For now, go wait at the entrance of camp."

The giant grey tom leaped down and the senior warriors and deputy followed him under the Highrock. Silver and Pebble wove themselves through the remaining cats and stood and the entrance, staring down any cat that stepped forward.

Soon, Stonestar reappeared, along with the senior warriors and Lilacstream. He leaped onto the Highrock and yowled. "Silver and Pebble will stay!"

The warriors started yelling, hissing at the she-cats. Fishleap spoke up. "They attacked our apprentices! You're still going to let them join!"

My fur bristled and I stepped in front of Silver. "She did no harm! Silver and Pebble probably don't even know how to be gentle! They grew up in a band of killers, ok! Give them a break!"

The cats went silent all staring at me. Deerfur stepped forward next to me. "I agree. I came here twelve moons before they arrived. I was a skinny, skittish rouge, untrusting. Now look at me, loyal and welcomed by the clan." She was right. When she came to the clans, I was a kit. Her fur was all matted and dirty, clumps hanging off. And now her fur was sleek and shiny, shimmering in the light.

Her words seemed to calm the rage, even though distrust hung in the air like a bomb about to go off.

Silver rested her tail on my shoulder as the cats dispersed. "Thanks Scorchpaw. How old are you again? 17 moons?"

I nodded. "Sixteen actually. You are?"

She hung her head. "I may look older, but I'm 16 moons also."

I gasped. "Really?"

She nodded. "My mother trained me early. She gave me this in a mock battle." She showed a huge scar that almost blended in with her shimmery pelt. The jagged whiteish-pink scar ran a millimeter away from her eye.

I gasped again. "Y-you've had that the whole time?"

Silver nodded. "Yes. Roxy was mad that my throat slash wasn't perfect, so she scarred me."

I cringed at the mention of such brutal training. "Sounds tough-and hey! I should ask Stonestar if y'all can get warrior names! You are my age, and I'm getting my warrior name tonight, so maybe he can do it with me and Rosepaw! I'll ask!" I sprinted off, not hearing Silver and Pebble yelling after me.

The grey tabby tom was talking with Lilacstream and Swanfeather when I scooted to a stop. "Um," I looked at my paws. "C-can Silver and Pebble get warrior names tonight?"

Swanfeather shook her fur. "Yes, I think they should get names. I mean, it's not like they've killed anyone yet." Her voice was melodious like a bird and I gazed at her. "Thanks Swanfeather. Stonestar? Lilacstream?"

The deputy sighed and curled her tail over her paws. "Well, they are from Faith, and not many of the clan trusts them. I don't know…" She trailed off, looking uncertain and she glanced at Stonestar. "What do you think?"

Stonestar flicked his tail. "I think they should. I mean, they seem like fine cats, just needing to adapt to clan life. I say we give them names."

Swanfeather stood, snowy fur glimmering. "Well, that's settled. They shall get their names, along with Rosepaw and Scorchpaw tonight."

I nearly leaped with joy. "O-okay!" I padded back over to where Silver and Pebble were waiting. Rosepaw was talking with Pebble, while Silver was lying on her side, tail flicking back and forth lazily. I prodded her shoulder. "Hey, we're getting our names tonight!"

She purred. "Great! This clan seems hostile, for now. But they'll grow to like us!"

I smiled and flicked her shoulder. "Yes, they will grow to like you and Pebble. Oh, and what do you thing your warrior name will be?"

She flicked her ears. "Silverstorm, Silverclaw, Silverfox. I dunno."

I purred. "What about Pebble?"

She rolled her eyes. "Maybe Pebblefur, Pebblestream, Pebbleslice. I don't have a clue. Your leader is tough to read."

I sighed, and Rosepaw padded over. "Hey guys! I found out how old Pebble is!"

Silver sighed. "I know. She's actually 18 moons."

Rosepaw nodded. "Yep! I had no idea you were younger than her."

I saw Stonestar leap onto the Highrock out of the corner of my eye. "All cats gather below for a clan meeting!" I saw some other cats, like Brightshine and her kits, emerge from their dens.

Shock hit me once I realized what was going to happen, and I quickly smoothed my fur. Rosepaw did the same, smoothing her chest fur down. We both padded up to the rock along with Silver and Pebble.

Stonestar motioned for me to come forward. "Scorchpaw has showed much loyalty to the clan and has proved his bravery in battle. I name you Scorchfang, for your skills and loyalty."

I licked his shoulder and stepped back, silently yowling with joy. Stonestar called Rosepaw forward. "Rosepaw has shone honesty and love to the clan and has shone her loyalty in battle. I name you Roseblaze, for your grace and loyalty." Roseblaze licked his shoulder and stepped back.

The clan went silent after calling our names. Stonestar yowled, breaking the silence. "Silver, step forward."

One cat, Duskstrike, stepped forward and yowled. "Why are you letting a killer into our midst? Did she corrupt your mind like Scorchfang and Roseblaze's?"

I hissed and leaped on him, pinning the warrior to the ground. My muscles flexed as he writhed in anger. "Get off of me kit." He spat, eyes narrowed. I growled and pushed him farther into the earth. "No. If you wish to prove that you are worthy of DawnClan, step down."

Duskstrike's eyes widened. "O-okay."

I let him up and he shook his fur, glaring at me. I turned back to Stonestar and he nodded. "Thank you Scorchfang." He turned his attention back to Silver. "Silver, you have not yet proven your loyalty, but my senior warriors and I have decided you may stay. From this moment on, you will be called Silverstorm, for your skills and beauty." Silverstorm licked his shoulder, tears brimming in her blue eyes. She padded back to join me and whispered in my ear as Pebble was called up. "I wish my brother was here. He was killed when I was banished, in a fight with another band of rouges." She stepped back and stared at Stonestar as Pebble was renamed Pebbleswirl. The fluffy grey she-cat padded over to us and licked Silverstorm between the ears. "Beautiful name Silverstorm."

She purred and nudged Pebbleswirl. "Yours too. And hey, it's only midday, we should go out hunting or something."

I nodded, and Lilacstream yowled. "War patrol at WinterClan's border. Silverstorm, Scorchfang, Roseblaze, I, Stonestar, Deerfur, and Braveheart. Shadebird, you are in charge while we are gone."

The mottled she-cat nodded, determination taking over. Stonestar emerged from behind the rock and we swarmed to meet him. I was still in shock when Silverstorm and I ran up to him. "We are going to fight WinterClan?" I asked.

He nodded, eyes glinting. "Yes. It's been put off for too long."

Silverstorm unsheathed her claws while we were running and I noticed they were very long, longer than Duskstrike's, and pitch black. I looked at her while running. No fear was in her steady gaze and her fur sleek as ever. I nodded. "You don't look tense at all!"

She smiled at me while leaping over a log. "I've been in many battles. I never lose. I was trained for this."

I nodded and unsheathed my claws. They were a regular length and color. I sighed and Stonestar came to a halt at the border, where Mistystar and about nine other warriors waited. I gritted my teeth, realizing they knew we were coming. Stonestar stepped forward. "How did you know we were coming?"

The blue-grey leader smirked. "You clan isn't as loyal as you think. WinterClan, attack!" She sprang at Stonestar and they went down in a writhing mass of fur. A brown tom leaped at me and sank his claws into my shoulder, ripping out fur. I yowled and slashed him across the face. Blood welled up from the claws marks and he leaped at me again. I twisted away from his claws and ran my claws down his side. He hissed and ran into the bushes towards WinterClan territory. I spotted Silverstorm facing off with the deputy, Cavefur. She twisted away from his every attack and slashed her claws across his back, sides, and face. Cavefur stood no chance against the vicious she-cat and ran away into the bushes, leaving a trail of blood behind. Silverstorm saw me and nodded. She had a few minor scratches, but that was all. We both spotted a giant tom and sprang at him. The white tom, Heronswipe, hissed after throwing Deerfur into the bushes. Silverstorm sprang at him and I lunged, swiping at his face. Heronswipe snarled and raked his claws across my chest. I hissed and swiped at his muzzle. Silverstorm leaped on his back, digging her long claws into his flank and bit into his ear. Heronswipe threw her off and she landed with a solid thud at the base of an oak tree. She twitched and shook, but slowly rose. The white tom took the advantage and sliced open my nose and battered my ears with his massive paws. I yowled in agony and dug my claws into his throat. The white tom's golden eyes went wide before Silverstorm shoved me back and sank her fangs into his throat. Heronswipe went limp, the life leaving his body. I stood, shocked, as Silverstorm rose, covered in blood, and a massive scar across her throat, dripping blood. I didn't realize she was hurt very badly until she leaped back into battle. I shook myself and leaped at a brown tom with white paws. I scraped my claws across his flank before he turned on me. He sliced open another cut with his claws on my shoulder and swung one large paw at my head. My heard ringing noises and blackness edged my vision. Just before Horsepelt could slice my throat, Silverstorm leaped at him, along with Lilacstream. They battered the toms belly, shoulders, face, and ears until he ran back to WinterClan.

"RETREAT!" Mistystar yowled, fur glistening with fresh blood. WinterClan fled, leaving a battered and bruised DawnClan behind. Mistystar crept back with another warrior and grabbed Heronswipe's scruff. Before she left, her gaze landed on Silverstorm. She hissed. "I will never forget this, rouge." They disappeared into the bushes and I sighed, and slowly rose. Silverstorm was on the ground, flanks barely moving. I crept over to her and prodded her shoulder. She was drenched in blood. When other cats from our clan crept up, she finally twitched, but fell still again. I motioned for Deerfur, who looked bruised, but the least wounded, to help me carry her. Deerfur pushed Silverstorm onto my back and I stood. We slowly trudged back to camp. Lilac stream was leaning on Stonestar, and Braveheart was limping from a deep wound in his back leg.

When we reached camp, Roseblaze and Pebbleswirl rushed out and helped Lilacstream and Silverstorm to Barkstripe's den. Braveheart limped after us. Once we helped the wounded with marigold and washing their fur of blood, we then checked on Silverstorm.

I crept into the den, and saw the silver and black she-cat breathing and I sighed with relief. Her sides were caked with marigold and cobwebs, but her throat was patched up even more. Bloody cobwebs were plastered onto the silky fur and marigold was added. Then the brown tabby medicine cat cupped leaves over it. I sighed and curled up next to her, surprised of how fond I've become of the she-cat. Pebbleswirl came in, and purred, not very surprised. "I know you like my friend. It's very obvious you wish to be with her."

I flatted my ears and blushed. "T-t-that's not true! I literally just met her! W-we're just friends!"

Roseblaze also padded in and her eyes widened. "S-scorchpaw?"

I smiled nervously. "Yeah? Well, I just want to make sure she's okay, that's all."

She nodded and flicked her tail at Pebbleswirl. "Can we have a moment alone Pebbleswirl?"

The grey she-cat nodded. "Of course." She backed out of the den.

The rosy she-cat sat down next to me and sighed. "I met with Whitepaw before the battle ended, and he's called Whitetalon now."

I nodded. "And..?"

Roseblaze suddenly looked nervous and I realized she was looking more plump than usual. "No…"

She nodded. "I'm expecting kits."

I nearly rolled Silverstorm when I leaped up. "WHAT! Why didn't you tell me!"

She hissed and pressed me back down next to Silverstorm. My wounds ached and I stopped resisting. Silverstorm stirred and groaned, the pain from her wounds making her hiss. "W-what?" Her words were rusty and short. "What happened?"

I purred and licked her. "You nearly died saving me."

Her eyes widened but purred to. "Oh really. How many cats did I beat?"

I smiled. "Oh, about half the clan. Y-you killed a few though."

Her purr thinned out. "Was I supposed to?"

I shook my head. "No, but you didn't know what to do." I realized I completely

Silverstorm sighed and rested her head in her paws. "I don't want to kill any other cats. I don't wish to be remembered as a killer."

I rested next to her. "You won't be. I'll always be here to make things right."

She looked up at me, surprised, but then smiled. "Y-you will?"

My heart fluttered when I saw the hopeful look on her face. "I'll always be here for you."

Roxy POV

I snarled and swiped my claws across Cheetah's face. "I said no more talking about her! Why you-"

"Roxy. There's is news from the Dark Forest. There are two new members willing to join your cause."

I hissed and glared at the tom who spoke. "I'll be out in a minute, Fox. Tell Fangstar, Pinefrost, and the two new cats to wait."

The russet, black, and white tom nodded stiffly and padded away. I could hear him calling to the dead cats. "You will wait here for Roxy. She will be out soon."

I purred and turned back to the black spotted she-cat. "Never say anything about my daughter again, okay!? She is gone, forever!"

My protector nodded mutely with fear. I smiled and faked pity. "Aw, you poor thing. Go to Shallow if you need help! Get out of my sight!" I spat at her and she vanished through the entrance to my den. I sighed and padded out of the den. My silver tabby fur shimmered and my green eyes sparkled with some hidden danger. I saw Fangstar standing there, black and grey fur ruffled, and the scar across his throat stark white. Pinefrost stood beside him, the long, furless scar across his stomach gleaming like new. Two toms stood next to them. One was a giant white tom with golden eyes, a deep bite in his throat, very recent. The other was a brown tabby tom with a deep wound in his back and at the base of his throat.

I gracefully strode forward and flicked Fangstar's nose with my tail. "How are you, Fangstar." I purred.

He grunted. "This is Snakefur and Heronswipe. They died in the recent battle against DawnClan. These toms will help our cause."

I nodded and looked them over. "The white tom looks strong. Train him to kill. Snakefur looks…scrawny. If he eats enough, and is trying harder in training, he will be a strong fighter."

The brown tom hissed, but when Pinefrost sent him a look, he quieted.

I nodded. "They will do. Take them to the Dark Forest and train them."

Fangstar nodded and they padded into the woods, melting into shadows.

I smiled and padded to the prey pile. A rank three, Hawk, was crouched there, eating a sparrow. I sat next to him after grabbing a vole and he dipped his head. "Roxy."

I dipped mine. "Hawk."

The brown, white, and gold tom merely kept eating, and then went off on a patrol.

I finished my vole and walked over to Fierce, a pretty she-cat who is expecting kits with Crow.

I purred when I saw her lying in the sun. "How are you Fierce?"

She purred. "I'm doing fine, how are you?"

I smiled. "Doing great. Would you like a shrew?"

She nodded. "Yes! If that's no trouble…"

I shook my head. "No trouble at all. Be right back!"

I went to the prey-pile, grabbed a shrew, and padded back to the queen. She nodded her thanks, and gobbled up the prey. Fierce sighed. "I hope my kits are beautiful. And healthy."

I nodded. "I hope so too."

The black tom padded over, grey tipped ears flicking. "Hello Roxy. Nice to see you again." He dipped his head and lied down with his mate.

I nodded, knowing that they wanted her to leave, but asked one more question. "What battle were Pinefrost and Fangstar talking about?"

Crow pricked his ears. "I eavesdropped while they were waiting for you. The battle between DawnClan and WinterClan. There's a rumor of a tom with the fur of embers and paws of ashes that killed a cat or two, alongside a shining silver cat with the paws and marks of shadows. They are calling the duo, the Silver Flame."

I hissed and Fierce and Crow's eyes widened. "It's my pesky daughter and a DawnClan warrior from the prophecy! How dare they!"

I stalked off to my den, where Cheetah was waiting. "Mistress, what is it?"

I snarled at her, my delicate face twisted with hatred. "My daughter and the tom from the prophecy are now being called the Silver Flame. We must do something soon about the prophecy, something to remind them what is coming." I grinned a evil grin. "Take our best killers and kill one of Silver's friends…" Cheetah nodded and ran off, yelling to some cats.

I slid into my den and sank into the soft moss and bracken. Tomorrow, I shall take a small group of cats to meet with the clans at Full Moon. I smiled as I fell asleep.

Scorchfang's POV

I watched as Silverstorm's breathing evened into a steady slumber, and slunk out of the Medicine Den. A few warriors were calmly talking when they saw me come out. The words ceased and I slid into the warriors' den. Roseblaze was lying in he rest when I flopped onto mine. "Roseblaze, are you just going to ignore me?"

The rosy she-cat just kept silent. I sighed and turned away from her, and closed my eyes, falling into a dark sleep.

I opened my eyes to a starlit plain, with short grass and heather bushes scattered about. I watched as a grey cat raced towards me, a fleeting animal streaking away. I noticed that the hunting cat was headed my way, and the rabbit crashed into me. Before it could escape, I bit its neck and the brown creature fell limp. The she-cat slowed when she reached me, and I saw more details to her. Her fur was a dark grey with black and silver speckles all throughout, closer together on her back, and thinning out at her shoulders. Her blue eyes watched me as I examined her, and finally, she spoke. "I am Rainstreak, your mother's sister."

My eyes widened. "Y-you know my mother? Who was she? Why will no cat tell me?"

Rainstreak lifted her tail and I fell silent. "Your mother very much would love to speak with you, but she cannot right now. You will have a chance later on. I have come to tell you something very important."

She lifted her head, eyes flashing. "War is coming. You must prepare, make strong allegiances with other clans and befriend other cats. If you don't, it may just be your destruction."

She started fading, turning into mist. She yowled before completely disappearing, "Your mother will see you at the Gathering." She dissolved into mist, and I woke to the sound of weeping cats. I stretched and ran out of the den. The cats were huddled in a circle in the clearing, fur still ruffled from sleep. I shoved my way through, and what I saw wanted me to yowl as loud as I could.

Her sleek white fur was dyed red with blood and one side of her face was ripped off. The skin was hanging off, dripping blood and bone was showing from underneath. Her untouched eye was wide open, filled with shock and fear. A few long cuts scored across her belly. I stood there in complete shock as I stared at the gruesome scene. I heard paw steps behind me and saw Roseblaze crouching by the body. Her face was streaked with tears and her fur was matted. I sat next to her and pressed my nose into Swanfeather's fur. "Thank you so much for what you have done for us. You supported me, Silverstorm, Pebbleswirl, and Roseblaze when we needed your help. I wish you were still here." I silently sobbed into her fur. I heard heavy paw steps behind me and knew that Stonestar and all the other cats heard what I had said. "Scorchfang, Lilacstream died of her wounds."

I blinked in shock. "What? How?"

The grey tom sighed and sat next to me. "She was hiding a severe wound in her belly. Lilac stream was also expecting my kits, and now I shall never have any sons or daughters. I also am deputy-less."

I nodded. "Will you choose a new one tonight after we honor our fallen?"

He nodded. "I already have a choice."

I nodded. "Swanfeather is dead."

He flicked his ears at the names, but said nothing about it. "I want you to organize patrols. Go ahead."

I nodded and four warriors came forward to carry the dead cats. Duskstrike got Swanfeather and Stonestar got Lilacstream, weeping softly as he led the funeral procession into the forest, by the Giant Oak, where Sunstar and all the other great warriors lay.

I stayed behind and sorted the remaining cats into patrols. "Alderfield, take Braveheart and Littleclaw to the ThornClan border. Deerfur, take Fishleap and Shadebird on a WinterClan border patrol."

The named cats nodded and headed out the camp entrance. I spotted a thrush on the prey pile and grabbed it, but took it into the Medicine Den and lay next to Silverstorm. She opened her eyes. "Thanks Scorchfang! Want to share?"

I nodded and she took a bite, gently bending her neck so it would not open her wound back up. I took a bite after her, and soon the bird was gone. Silverstorm purred and pressed her head against my shoulder. "Thanks Scorchfang. I'm sorry about the deaths. I knew you loved them dearly."

I nodded. "It's okay. We still have not found out who the killers are. Swanfeather had yellow and black fur in between her claws, along with some grey fur." Silverstorm's eyes widened. "I know who murdered Swanfeather. My mother's protector and a Rank 5. Cheetah and Lockness."

I shot to my feet. "We must tell Stonestar."

She nodded and raced past me, slender legs quickly eating up the distance. The black stripes on her silver fur swirled like shadows across a pond as her muscles rippled. We caught up with Stonestar just as they were coming back from the burying. Silverstorm yowled. "I know who killed her! Cheetah and Lockness, from Faith."

Stonestar's fur bristled. "What! We must tell the clans tonight after I announce my deputy."

We nodded and headed back to camp with him. The patrols were back, and there was fresh prey on the pile. Stonestar leaped onto the Highrock and yowled. "DawnClan, gather under the Highrock for a clan meeting!"

The cats emerged from their dens and sat in front of the leader.

The grey tom yowled again. "We have found out who killed Swanfeather. Silverstorm has some news." He flicked his tail for the silver and black she-cat to come up there. She leaped up and said to the crowd, "Cheetah and Lockness from Faith have killed the warrior."

Outraged cries echoed throughout the clan. "What?" "How!" "How does Silverstorm know!"

Stonestar lifted his tail and the cats fell silent again. "We will grieve for our dead tomorrow. But now, I must appoint a new deputy."

Duskstrike puffed up his chest, clearly believing he was going to be the new deputy. I just shook my head and looked at Deerfur and Alderfield. They seem like suitable choices, brave, smart, and strong enough to lead a clan.

"Scorchfang shall be the new deputy."

I was shocked, but weaved my way through the cats and leaped onto the Highrock. I heard yowls, of happiness, and of pure shock. Duskstrike glared at me. "Why is he deputy! He doesn't even have an apprentice!"

Stonestar yowled. "DawnClan, silence! Scorchfang is deputy, and that is final. Silverstorm, Pebbleswirl, I, Scorchfang, Barkstripe, and Deerfur shall be going to the Gathering. We go now."

He leaped down from the Highrock and I followed him. The silver and black she-cat purred and ran over to me, pressing her muscle to mine. "I'm so glad you're deputy, and not Duskstrike! You'll be the best DawnClan has ever seen!"

I purred and licked Silverstorm's cheek. "Thank you, my dear."

We padded through the camp entrance, following Stonestar, and the other cats fell behind us in a small group. Silverstorm spotted Pebbleswirl and excused herself to go talk to her. Deerfur padded up. "I can tell you like her very much, and she likes you. Why don't you just become mates?"

Her blue eyes twinkled happily when she heard my response. "I haven't asked her yet, but we do love each other."

Deerfur nudged me with her shoulder. "Ask her after the gathering. Take her down to the lake."

I nodded. "Alright. Thanks Deerfur."

Stonestar came to a halt at top of the hollow. He raise his tail, and we all swept into the hollow. Immediately I saw something strange.

There were three other groups of cats.

Roxy and some of her cats were there.

I hissed and raced up to the line of warriors standing in front of them. Half of WinterClan was there and most of ThornClan was there. I spotted Strikestar and rushed over to her. "What happened?"

The leader turned to me, her eyes flicking back at Roxy. "They came to talk with the clans. I don't know why, but is mustn't be good." She turned back and unsheathed her claws. I nodded, but then glanced at her ever-growing belly. "What about your kits? If you end up fighting, they could get hurt? Strikestar turned back to me. "I can protect them just fine." She flicked her tail, and turned back again. I ran back to Pebbleswirl and Silverstorm. The silver and black she-cat was crouched behind a fern bush, shivering, and her loyal grey-furred protector was soothing her. I crouched next to them and lay my tail on Silverstorm's shoulder. "Roxy is here and wishes for a meeting. You should stay away from her."

Silverstorm looked up at me. "I cannot ignore my mother. Can the three of us go and meet her?"

I exchanged a look with Pebbleswirl. "If that is what you want, my dear, than we shall."

We got to our paws, stretched, and padded up to the circle of clan cats surrounding Roxy and her Fighters.

Silverstorm's POV

As Scorchfang, Pebbleswirl, and I padded to meet my mother, I thought about what to say. So, mom, how has life been living with a bunch of brutal killers? No, too rude. How about, how's life without your daughter standing by your side? Perfect. I flicked my tail, signaling for Pebbleswirl and Scorchfang to back off. They looked at me warily, but complied. I stepped into the circle of cats and immediately felt the tension. My mother looked at me, her silver fur gleaming. "Oh, hello my dear Silver."

I hissed. "My name isn't Silver, it's Silverstorm!"

Roxy rolled her eyes, so similar to my own. "Oh, whatever. Why don't you come back with us and forget about these mouse-hearts? I can teach you never to show pity again!" Her long claws curled into the ground.

I shook my head. "Roxy, I was sick of living under your rule. You killed so many worthless cats, cats that didn't do anything to you! I am done with you mother, done! You hear me? I am never going to trust you again. I don't even know why father loved you!"

Her fur bunched up and she sprang at me, her muscles stretching as she pounced. I raked my claws across her face, and she snarled, biting deep into my tender throat wound. I pounded my paws against her face until she let go. Clan cats and Faith rouges alike sprang at each other, and soon no cat could make out the differences between friend and foe. I spotted Pebbleswirl pinned beneath Slither and I jumped onto of the brown she-cat, wincing as she bucked me off. My grey friend leapt on her from behind and locked her jaws around the rouge's throat. Slither twisted, trying to get the maddened Protector off, but she fell to the side, eyes dulled and flanks still. I nodded and Pebbleswirl and we ran back into the battle. More and more unfamiliar cats were pouring in from the surrounding woods, their shapes oddly see-through. I swatted one cat away, but two more took it's place. Soon, I was outnumbered and climbed a tree to escape the chaos below. I spotted Strikestar battling two ghostly cats, and I jumped from the tree, knowing I would probably hurt myself badly, and landed on one of the cat's back. A crack rang through the air, and I rolled off the cat. Strikestar was just finishing off the other one, so she helped me to my paws. I pointed my tail to a tall tree. "Climb up there, you don't want your kits to be injured, do you?" I snarled at her and she nodded back. "Alright, but if we get overrun, promise you will get as many cats as you can to safety."

I nodded and she raced off. I turned and was met head-on by Hawk, my old friend from Faith. He hissed, and I swung my paw at him. He ducked and rammed his head into my stomach, slamming me against the roots of a tree. My vision swam an I fought to remain conscious. Hawk drew back a paw, but paused when my dear friend, Scorchfang, kicked him in the stomach. I regained my vision to see Hawk pinned down by the red and black tom. He hissed at the struggling rouge. "Never come near my friend, ever, EVER again." Scorchfang let him go, the coward running into the bushes. I turned to Scorchfang. "Well, that was quite the commitment there, considering everyone is trying to kill me."

He nodded. "True. Have you seen Roseblaze?"

I shook my head. "Nope. But go, find her."

He smiled sadly. "Just in cause either of us don't make it, I love you." He vanished into the huge swirling mass of battling cats and I pressed my ears to my head. H-he loves me?

Roxy's POV

I spotted my wretched daughter standing, or should I say, wobbling, at the foot of a tree. Her eyes followed the handsome tom as he vanished into the crowd. I grinned, showing my bloodstained teeth as I sprinted at her. Silverstorm looked up too late as I pounced and dug my claws deep into her belly. She coughed, blood trickling out of the corner of her mouth. I cocked my head. "Regretting your words now, kit?"

She shook her head, features so like her father. I ripped my claws out of her stomach and sat beside her bloody, shaking form. "I wish you could've been more like me. You would've died so much easier."

The tom burst out of the crowd, covered in a lot of blood. His eyes widened as her saw his destroyed friend. "W-what did you do to her. You killed your own daughter! You sick beast!" He narrowed his eyes and sprang at me, bowling me over with one swipe. I swished my tail in surprise. This tom sure is powerful. I waited till he came at me and I drove a paw into his belly, but he did something unexpected. He flipped and landed on his paws. The hate filled eyes pinned me where I stood. He jumped and landed on my back and dug his claws into my back. I felt the paralyzing pain travel up to my shoulders as he released me. I fell, unable to move, as he sprinted over to my daughter. Pain travelled up through me and I closed my eyes, falling into the endless darkness. I wish I could've been a better mother…

Scorch fang's POV

I hunched over Silverstorm's shaking form. A few more minutes, and she would be dead. I hung my head, coughing with chest-wracking sobs. A faint noise caught my attention as Silverstorm turned her mangled head my way. Her faint, whispery voice travelled to my ears. "I love you." Her head fell to the side, and the light faded from the blue eyes I so dearly loved. I had only known her for a few days, and we already had fallen in love. Now I know that love is a dangerous and deadly thing. For Roseblaze to lose her mate, Stonestar to lose his only love and kits, and also to die. Strikestar, watching as her mate was killed below her. I shook my head, and stared at the battle, now rapidly getting smaller as bodies piled up on the ground. Soon, the last few Faith survivors raced off into the bushes. Pebbleswirl and Roseblaze spotted me, and then Silverstorm's still body. The grey and white warrior screeched, drawing the cats eyes and ears, and raced over, skidding to a halt beside us. She sank to her belly and howled in anguish, tears rapidly descending down her face and onto the broken body of her dear friend. Roseblaze sank to her belly beside me. "Well, that means you are leader now."

I turned to her. "I..I guess I am."

She pushed her nose into my fur. "I am so sorry for your loss. My own grief is fresh too." Her eyes filled with tears as she wept for her mate. I stood, taking a long look at my dear beloved's body, and turned back to the surviving cats. "I am now Scorchstar, leader of DawnClan. Let us not forget our losses, our sisters, brothers, clanmates, and mates that have fallen to the wrath of Faith."

I unsteadily fell back beside my dead mate, my clan mates behind me, silently mourning beside me on the cold, bloodstained grass.


End file.
